Current power tools typically have a power button located on a main body of the tool. However, the placement of such a button does not allow for remote stopping of a working element of the tool, such as stopping a saw blade of a table saw, or the like. For example, a user may wish to terminate power to a saw blade. Currently, the user must locate the power button on the tool and activate it for stopping the blade. Moreover, a user may desire a different location for the power button.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a remote stop for a power tool, for remotely terminating the flow of electricity to an electric motor driving a working element of the tool.